marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sif
Sif is an Asgardian warrior and a friend of Thor Odinson. She is the Asgardian Goddess of War. Sometime after Loki Laufeyson send Odin Borson to Earth and impersonated him, Sif was banished from Asgard by Loki (under the persona of Odin) due to her being a risk in exposing him; Sif's current whereabouts are unknown. Biography ''Thor Sif is the goddess of war and the friend of Thor. Thanks to Thor, who believed in her capabilities, she became one of the most apreciated warriors of Asgard, along with the Warriors Three and the Thunder God himself. Along with Loki and the Warriors Three, Sif is convinced by Thor to attack Jotunheim, in response of an attempt by some Frost Giants to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. While in Jotunheim, Sif fights alongside with her friends against an army of Giants led by Laufey himself, and manages to slain many of them, but is forced to flee when they're outnumbered. Eventually, the team is saved by Odin, who intervenes to prevent their killing. Helpless, Sif assists to Thor's banishment on Earth. Some days later, Sif persuades the Warriors Three to ask Odin to recall Thor back home, but when they arrive in the throne room, they find Loki sitting as the new ruler of Asgard, as a substitute to Odin who's fallen into Odinsleep. Loki denies their request to call his stepbrother back, but they decide to ignore his order and to go to Midgard anyway. Heimdall agrees with them and opens Bifrost Bridge for them, and the four gods arrive on Earth, in New Mexico. Here, they easily spot Thor, and find out that he's been tricked by Loki's lies. Briefly later, The Destroyer is sent to Earth by Loki to kill Thor and the other Asgardians, and Sif engages it in battle with her friends. While the Warriors Three bought her some time, Sif jumped from a rooftop onto its back attacking the Destroyer from above, piercing its chest with her sword in its staff-like form. Immediately after, however, the Destroyer regenerated itself and almost killed Sif with an energy blast shot from its eye. Sif flees with her companions, leaving Thor, who claims to have a plan, behind, but only to assist his sacrifice and his rebirth in his divine form. Back in Asgard, Sif brings Heimdall to the Restore Room, while Thor fights, and eventually defeats, Loki. Along with other Asgardians, Sif celebrates Odin's return to the throne and Thor's return in the realm, participating to a gargantuan banquet. Thor: The Dark World Prelude After Odin used dark energy to send Thor to Earth to retrieve Loki and the Tesseract, Sif informed Heimdall that the Allfather was weak but under Eir's care. She then asked about Thor and Heimdall informed her that Thor survived the journey. Sif was present when Thor returned to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract. She was also present when Thor rallied his fellow Asgardians, informing them that they were to protect the Nine Realms from the Marauders. Thor: The Dark World After the Battle of New York, Sif was battling in Vanaheim when Thor arrived, despite her claims she was in control. After Thor quelled the events, Sif had noticed Thor had become distracted as of late. It was shown Sif has feelings for Thor, but he was unable to reciprocate them because his heart belonged to Jane Foster. When Jane arrived on Asgard, Sif glared at her, clearly jealous of her, but none the less helped Thor escape with her to the Dark World with Loki. She was presumably charged with treason because of her involvement, but released due to Thor's action on Earth. After the conflict Sif and Volstagg gave the Aether to the Collector. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Yes Men" Sif arrived on Earth, tracking to capture the Sorceress Lorelei, who had escaped during the Dark Elf invasion of Asgard. She was greeted by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but was shocked by the fact that Agent Coulson had returned from the dead. Sif explained Lorelei's powers over men and that a magical collar is key to stop her. After tracking her to a local biker gang, she assisted Agents Coulson and Ward in fighting her brainwashed minions, but failed to stop her escaping with Agent Ward. With the collar damaged, Sif and Melinda May had a heart to heart about Lorelei's history with Sif as well as how Lorelei finds a special thrill in enslaving men that are already taken, such as Agent Ward was with May at the time. When Ward and Lorelei took the SHIELD's flying base, Sif was locked in the interrogation room and blown out of an airlock, however thanks to intervention by Skye, she managed to get back inside to confront Lorelei. In a vicious swordfight between the two, Sif got the upperhand and managed to get the repaired collar around her neck. She escorted Lorelei back to Asgard and said her farewells to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. "Who You Really Are" Heimdall detected the arrival of a Kree on Earth, so Odin sent Sif back to Earth to apprehend this newcomer. Sif tracked down her quarry to Faro, Portugal, and engaged him in broad daylight on a crowded pier. Though she managed to damage the Kree's device that allowed him to masquerade as human, Vin-Tak hit her with his truncheon, which erased all memory of her identity and mission, and tossed her into the sea. By the time she made it back to shore, it was nightfall and all she could recall was the word "Kava". She soon came to the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., and after they reconstructed her last movements and the identity of her quarry, she realized that "Kava" was the Kree word for "keys". This revelation enabled S.H.I.E.L.D. to narrow down the Portuguese city called "Chaves" translating into "keys", where they captured Vin-Tak. Vin-Tak insisted he was not a threat, and upon their return to the Playground he used his truncheon to restore Sif's memories. Vin-Tak then revealed that he was on Earth due to a Diviner being used. They soon determined that Skye was an Inhuman when she caused a seismic disturbance. S.H.I.E.L.D. moved to protect Skye as Sif pursued her, insisting that she must be taken back to Asgard for protection. However, Skye shot herself with an I.C.E.R. to stop the tremors. The next day, Sif took a brainwashed Vin-Tak who has his mind wiped back to Asgard so he could be sent home. Before they left, Sif asked Coulson if he was sure he wanted to keep Skye on Earth due her dangerous power, he said he did. Character traits Being the only female warrior in Asgard, Sif is very proud and always eager to prove herself. She's the closest of friend with Thor and the Warriors Three, and she's an honorable warrior on the battlefield. She often is independent and uneasy in following orders. Sif is the first person to suspect Loki of treason following Thor's banishment, showing that she is very observant. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Asgardian Physiology:' As asgardian, Sif possesses various superhuman attributes common among the asgardians; such as superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, durability and longevity. **'Superhuman Strength:' Like all asgardians, Sif possesses superhuman strength, and her physical strength is greater than that of an average female asgardian. **'Superhuman Speed:' Sif can move at superhuman speeds; for example, she can utrun a Frost Beast and stop a sharp missile from hitting Thor with her shield. **'Superhuman Agility:' Sif possesses superhuman agility; for example, she was able to defeat multiple Frost Giants and had the upper hand for most of her duel with Vin-Tak by utilizing her superior agility and balance. **'Superhuman Durability:' Sif's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a normal human; for example, she is capable of withstanding great impact forces from the Frost Giants and the Destroyer. She can also withstand shotgun blasts at close range without any injuries. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Sif possesses immunity to human ailments such as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosion, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead and radiation poisoning. She can also withstand exposure to the extreme temperatures of Jotunheim. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Sif's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of normal humans; allowing her to remain physically active for long periods of time. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Like all asgardians, Sif is extremely long-lived, as she ages far slower than normal humans. Even though she is over one thousand years old, she still looks like a young woman by earth standards. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Despite her body's resistance, Sif can be injured like any asgardian. However, her metabolism allowed her to heal much faster than that of a normal human. Abilities *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Sif is a very capable hand-to-hand combatant, having received training in unarmed combat and swordsmanship; which enabled her to become one of Asgard's greatest warriors. *'Master Swordswoman:' Sif is highly skilled in the art of swordsmanship. Equipment *'Asgardian armor:' Sif wears protective armor, to protect herself from her enemies in battle. *'Double-bladed Sword:' Sif utilizes a double-bladed sword in combat; one of the two blades is retractable, allowing for Sif to fight with a single-blade. *'Shield:' Sif almost always utilizes a shield for providing defense in battle. Due to it being comprised of Uru, Sif's shield is almost indestructible; for example, it is capable of deflecting gunfire. Relationships *Thor Odinson - Friend, king, ally and love interest. *Odin Borson - King and ally; deceased. *Frigga - Queen and ally; deceased. *Warriors Three **Fandral - Friend and ally; deceased. **Volstagg - Friend and ally; deceased. **Hogun - Friend and ally; deceased. *Heimdall - Ally; deceased. *Erik Selvig - Ally. *Jane Foster - Ally. *Darcy Lewis - Ally. *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson - Ally. **Melinda May - Friend and ally. **Jemma Simmons - Ally. **Grant Ward - Ally; deceased. **Leo Fitz - Ally. *Loki Laufeyson - Friend and ally turned enemy; deceased. *The Destroyer - Ally turned enemy. *Frost Giants **Laufey - Enemy; deceased. *Dark Elves **Malekith - Enemy; deceased. **Algrim - Enemy; deceased. *Lorelei - Enemy. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **Thor'' (First appearance) - Jaimie Alexander **''Thor: The Dark World'' - Jaimie Alexander *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Jaimie Alexander ***Season 1 ****"Yes Men" ***Season 2 ****"Who You Really Are" *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' Behind the scenes *Jaimie Alexander had to exercise for hours in a gym daily in order to be prepared for the role, although this kind of preparation wasn't new to her, as she had been in her high school's wrestling team. *Alexander was injured on the set of Thor: The Dark World in September 2012. About the injury, she said "It was raining, it was dark outside, it was like 5 in the morning - and I went down a metal staircase and slipped and slipped a disc in my thoracic spine and chipped 11 of my vertebrae. I knocked my left shoulder out of place and tore my rhomboid on my right side... It took me out of filming for a month". *The Russos confirmed that Sif was among the many casualties when Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet to wipe out half every existing race. Trivia *In the comics, Sif is Thor's lover and main love interest, not just a friend or a teammate. Her feelings for Thor are hinted in the end of the movie when she looks at him talking with his father. Heimdall and Sif are also brother and sister, though this was not explored in the film. Gallery ''Thor'' Thor-disneyscreencaps.com-793.jpg|Lady Sif at Thor's Coronation 1790622-sif_thor_film.jpg|Sif and Hogun. Lady Sif JA.jpg|Sif insisting it is forbidden to go to Jotunheim 1556610-12_sif.png|Sif in Jotunheim. 14575L.jpg|Sif unfolding her weapon. Lady sif.png|Lady Sif Sif thor.png|Sif in Jotunheim. Picture722.png|Sif fighting in Jotunheim. Sif1-Thor.png|Sif impales a Jotunn 0001h178.png|Sif running from the Frost Monster. WarriorsThreeSif1-Thor.png|Sif and the Warriors Three surprised to see Loki on the throne of Asgard WarriorsThreeSif2-Thor.png|Sif beseeches Loki to end Thor's banishment WarriorsThreeSif3-Thor.png|Sif and the Warriors Three kneel before Loki WarriorsThreeSif4-Thor.png|Sif and the Warriors Three arrive on Midgard/Earth WarriorsThreeSif5-Thor.png|Sif and the Warriors Three find Thor WarriorsThreeSif6-Thor.png|Sif and the Warriors Three march toward the Destroyer Sif2-Thor.png|Sif impales the Destroyer Sif3-Thor.png|Sif mistakenly believes she has destroyed the Destroyer Sif4-Thor.png|Sif mistakenly believes she has destroyed the Destroyer Sif5-Thor.png|Sif faces the reawakened Destroyer 1790623-sif_thor.jpg|Sif and Thor hide from the Destroyer. 442149-38579222.png.jpg|Sif seeing Thor die. Sif T.jpg|Sif at a banquet in Asgard. Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Sif poster.jpg|Poster featuring Lady Sif. Thor_Sif.jpg Sif.jpg|Jaimie Alexander as Sif on the set of Thor. Thor-Promo-3.jpg|Promotional Image. Sifpromo.jpg|Promotional Image. Sifhood.PNG|Production Still. Thor Concept Art - Sif 001.png|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 002.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 003.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 004.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 005.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 006.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 007.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 015.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 013.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 010.jpg|Concept Art. ''Thor: The Dark World'' SifDark.jpg SifDark2.jpg Thor The Dark World Thor and Sif.png Sif.png|Lady Sif in battle. Thor The Dark World Sif 01.png|"All yours." SifThor.jpg thortdwtrailer1-0135.jpg Thor The Dark World Sif.png|"I'll kill you." Lady Sif TTDW.png Eir3-TTDW.png|Sif at Frigga's funeral SifPostCredits-TTDW.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art article220131514f1f73d0.jpg|Jaimie Alexander on set as Sif. article220131514f1f7610.jpg|Jaimie Alexander on set as Sif. Sif Thor The Dark World Poster.jpg|Lady Sif Character Poster. tto1gkM.jpg|Concept art of Sif. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "Yes Men" SifSword1-AoSYM.png|Sif's sword Sif1-AoSYM.png Sif2-AoSYM.png Sif3-AoSYM.png Sif4-AoSYM.png SifagentsofSHIELD.jpg Sif5-AoSYM.png Sif6-AoSYM.png Sif7-AoSYM.png Sif8-AoSYM.png "Who You Really Are" Sif in Who You Really Are XZX.png AoS Who You Really Are.jpg Sif in Who You Really Are XZX 2.png Sif in Who You Really Are XZX 3.png Sif in Who You Really Are XZX 4.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Agents of SHIELD Sif Poster.jpg Lady Sif Return AOS Poster.jpg //community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel//community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Thor characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Allies Category:Asgardians Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased